Once Again
by AdorkableBoo
Summary: The Collins are thief's plain and simple but Cammie doesn't want to be, she got out she had a normal life. Yet here she is back with the Fam and a handsome stranger trying to steal a painting with no value. Could something else be going on between her Dad's bestfriend and the family? Well you can bet Cammie will find out, even if it means losing everything. Including her life


**3 years ago**  
It sounds insane but the sounds of a heartbeat woke me, fast and ferocious. Then I heard the foot steps, an ever so faint pat on the floor. I curiously rose from my bed and walked the way the foot steps had gone. I got to the door that led to Grandfathers treasures and stopped. It's probably a thief or worse Grandfather himself, I shouldn't go any farther… should I? Still debating my next move I pulled open the door, to hear the scream of the alarm fill the air. Stood directly in front of me with wide green eyes and a painting in her hand. Is a girl, an actual girl! Her short blonde hair is pinned high on her head and she wore a completely black outfit. I jumped as a metal door slid down locking me into the room with her. Her thick lashes fell over her eyes shielding them from me, she stood that way for a long time then opened her eyes to glare at me.  
"Who the hell are you?!" She scowled.  
"Shouldn't I be asking who you are?" I asked, she couldn't possibility be a thief. She looks younger then me!  
"Do I look like I'm going to openly tell you my name?" she asked in a tone that pretty much called me a Dumb arse.  
"I don't need you name," I said taking a seat on a large create and nodded at the painting in her hand "If you've come to steal that ugly thing then be my guest."  
She looked at me like she didn't know whether to punch me for insulting a 18th century painting or agree with the fact it was the ugliest naked lady known to man.  
"So you live here?" she said instead  
I thought about my father and how he didn't allow either me or my Mother to leave our rooms "You could say that"  
"So I don't suppose you know anyway out of here?" She asked, the sound of foot steps racing towards are room began.  
"Well there's a window but we're what 20ft from the ground? You'll probably die falling." I said.  
She walked over to the tiny window hidden behind some old vase and peered out. "36 ft" she correct.  
"Whatever," I said blowing air out of my mouth. "Either way you'll die."  
"Keep thinking that" she sneered, pulling some sort of a gun from her bag. She seemed to be looking at a label on it then glanced at the painting. Then the unlocking of the door started. She glanced over at me and smiled. She jumped up to the window and slid half her body out so she sat on the window sill. Then I got hit in the face by a flying naked lady.  
"Ow! What the hell?!" I screamed  
With my slightly blurred vision I Couldn't see her but I heard her musical laugh and her say "Your right, it's way too ugly a painting to steal!"  
At that moment the door opened, I was running to the already empty window.  
"It was you?," My grandfather yelled "I've told you to stay out of my things , you worthless brat!" he yelled grabbing my shoulder and pulling me away from the window. He didn't stop me seeing the thief though, I saw her land firmly on the ground and just as gracefully as she'd made it in sneak back out. "Why were you in here, what did you to-" my Grandfather started but was cut off when he saw the naked lady laying on the floor. In moments his hand was colliding with my face, leaving blood dribble down my cheek. And the truth is I didn't just not feel the pain I didn't fear the next, because I couldn't stop thinking about the blonde girl with the thick lashes and beautiful green eyes. My secret, one Grandfather would never know about. She's my Thief.

**Present day**  
Camilla Riley stepped out of the mini bus and smiled happily at the Museum, of course she'd been there before. Many times actually, but not once had she gone there for a trip. Just a simple non-con school trip.  
"Do you think there'll be any boys?" My friend Elisha said stepping out and linking arms with me, as she applied yet another layer of lip gloss.  
"Don't think so" I chuckled, looking around you could tell we're an all girls school, even without the uniforms. Each girl had neat hair and a face full of make up, a hitched up skirt and undone shirt. All except me, who knew hot boys didn't make a habit out of hanging at museums.  
"Come on girls" Mrs Cormack cooed, leading us to the inside. We were met by a Host who told us it was a pleasure to have us and how lovely it was working at the museum. I tried not to notice the change in pitch that indicated she was lying, after all I'm not a thief anymore and normal girls can't tell every little white lie from the truth. After an introductory speech from our Host we were allowed to wonder the museum, all the girls wanted to go see the art work but I went to the dinosaur sector. I didn't want to point out that half the art in here is fake, most of the originals were stolen by my family. I walked along the dinosaur bones pretending to look interested but secretly thinking about my family, one of the many things I had sworn not to do. Charlie's fifteenth birthday is coming up, I suppose I'll get a expulsion charge again. Every time one of my cousins birthdays come around I magically do something that'll get me kicked out of school, four months ago I apparently set fire to the teachers lounge. As I've told Dad those type of tricks don't work because I swore I'd never see the family again and I won't even if they get me kicked out of school. Lost in thought I bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground.  
"Sorry" I said holding my hand out to the guy on the floor. He wore jeans and a black suit jacket with a white shirt. His hair was a dark brown and his face scrunched up in pain.  
"It's okay," he said grabbing my hand, it fell perfectly into place. My thief sense told me to watch him, that no one fits perfectly unless they're trying to. So natural I ignored it.  
"I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked in my sweetest voice.  
"Not at all," he said catching my eye (Which is pretty hard to do when you have glasses that cross half way through them), his own green eyes danced in the light. "I'm Hale by the way" he said holding out his hand.  
"Hale?" is said rising an eyebrow  
"Its my last name," he shrugged "Parents gave me a dodgy first one"  
"Know the feeling," I said taking his hand "I'm Cammie"

**A/N Okay so i'd love to know what you think, The idea came to me out of no where and i just wrote it all down so i can't honestly say if its good or not :/ Actually this was an excuse to stop me doing my homework. Also Hale isn't the Hale your most likely thinking about, My Hales first name begins with a J and he's actually called Hale after my bestfriend who's last name is also Hale. Beside that the name just seems to fit. Erm... casually running out of things to say, oh! I'd also like to know what you think about my characters. Because characters should have depth! So thanks for reading and all that, have a good day! slash afternoon! slash Night!**


End file.
